The House of Mirrors
by in february air
Summary: “What did you say? I was trying to look at me, I mean who doesn’t, but you were in the way. Do you think you could move?” Very Slight Sonny/Chad


**A/N: Wow, I haven't made a fanfic in a while. I've just fallen in love with the Sonny/Chad fic. I love Chad and his self-conceited self. I thought of this story idea when reading another fanfic and analyzing Chad… how he was so egotistical and sure of himself. I thought of my ex and what he used to do and say to me in a joking way.**

**Btw, I tried to play the characters as they would. They may seem a bit out of character in some places, but I tried my best. Reviews with some advice could help. The thoughts and plot are scattered, which is why I need the advice. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not bashing. There's a difference.**

**I'm a bit rusty, I apologize. But enjoy anyways. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with A Chance. I probably will never own it. Just a loyal fan.**

**The House of Mirrors**

**By: in february air**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"I miss carnivals! I didn't know they would have any here!"

Who knew Hollywood would have any carnivals, or country fair-like things? Hollywood is filled with studio lots, stores, big houses, mansions in fact, theaters, and red carpet events. Who knew there was enough space in the star-studded city for a carnival like this?

I certainly didn't.

"You know, back in Wisconsin, there used to be so many of these! Well, in a small town like mine, there was too much empty space. A carnival is a great way to fill the space. Better than herding cattle, that's for sure… if you get what I'm saying. It stunk."

I inhaled the carnival air. It was happy; it was home. A scent tickled my nose.

"Mmm, cotton candy. Who wants to get some?"

I turned around to see a very bored Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora.

"I remember going to this one fair and the gal serving cotton candy used to sprinkle mine with candy… or was it her dandruff? I can't remember." I pulled a disgusted face. "But that would only happen…"

"In Wisconsin, we get it." Tawni emphasized, annoyed at my repeated mentions of Wisconsin. I'm homesick, and these country fairs are reminding me of home. You can't blame me.

I raised my eyebrows and glared at them. "Come on guys. Don't you love the atmosphere of this place? It's happy, it's fun, and," I paused and took a look around, desperate for something that would interest at least one of them, "the tilt-a-whirl! Don't you want to go spinning around and around and around until you barf?" I gave a toothy grin, hoping one of them would cave.

I wasn't surprised when Nico and Grady instantly had the attention span of Einstein; their eyes lit up and they gave a little jittery dance… of excitement? I couldn't tell.

"So, uh, Sonny… where was that tilt-a-whirl you were speaking of?" Nico fidgeted; he didn't want to admit that he wanted to go for a spin.

"Just out of curiosity. Maybe we could, uh, redo the stomach-and-barf sketch… except on a tilt-a-whirl." Grady piped in. He was anxious too; I could tell.

I gave a smirk. "It's that line over there," I pointed my finger at the line. "Have fun." I gave a wave as they power walked to the line. And when they thought they were out of view, they ran. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I turn back around to Tawni alone, filing her nails. "Where did Zora go?"

Uninterested, she kept filing her nails and merely said, "She went to go follow some clown making balloon animals."

Typical. They all would leave me alone with Tawni. So we weren't exactly friends or enemies… frenemies. That doesn't mean they could just ditch me.

She gave a sigh as she put the nail file in her pocket and crossed her arms. "So… what is there to do around here."

I paced around her. "Well, there's hot dogs and hamburgers?"

"Ew, next."

My eyes widened as I continued, "Okay, what about some carnival games? You know, darts, basketball, guess your weight, dunk tank, you know, the thing where you throw a wet sponge…"

"Next," she interjected again.

I gave a pout. "What about the House of Mirrors? Where they have all those fun mirrors that distort how you look and I remember one time in Wisconsin I got lost and…"

She gave a little clap. "Let's go there!" She pulled me by the hand over to the line for the House of Mirrors. Why didn't I suggest that earlier? And why didn't I suggest that earlier?

We waited in line patiently and silently. She took out her nail file and started to file again. I guess filing her nails was way more productive than talking to me. Why wouldn't it be? I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. I was stuck in line with Tawni Hart, my frenemy, in a ten minute line wait for one of my favorite fair attractions.

That's great. Dandy. Spiffy.

And it was no surprise that I would have gotten ditched.

Right when we were released into the House of Mirrors, Tawni instantly did runway walking down the different halls. It's funny how she didn't know that some halls were trick halls. If she got lost, it wasn't my fault. She didn't want to stick next to me and of course, she wanted to look at herself. I waited till she got to the end of the first hall before taking my first steps.

It was like taking a step back home.

I remember going to my first carnival when I was three, and the first thing my mom did was bring me to the House of Mirrors. The mirrors of all kinds, concave and convex, fascinated me. Every single mirror made me look different, and the reflections staring back at me were something that made me giggle every time. And to make sure I didn't get lost, I held onto Mommy's hand tightly.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized I was alone. I have never been in a House of Mirrors alone. I always went in with someone, whether it was my mom, or my friends. It's always more enjoyable and less… frightening when you have someone with you.

No one came in after me, and Tawni was way ahead; I could hear her scream from the fake halls. Like I would know where she went; with all the trick halls and the lack of light, how am I even supposed to find Tawni, more or less the exit out of this stupid house?

I wasn't going to panic, I convinced myself I wasn't.

Every step I took echoed. Every breath I took was shallow and uneven. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and fear crawling up my spine.

So this is the real House of Mirrors? I suddenly dreaded being in here. But there was no turning back…

I didn't concentrate on where I was going; I concentrated on looking at my different reflections: short and fat, tall and skinny, triangle-shaped, square-shaped, and the kind that made me look like I just got out of a hair crimper.

I screamed when I ran into a figure.

"Excuse me, can you watch where you're going?" The voice yelled, echoing off the mirrors. The scowl and annoyance of the voice…

Why was that voice so familiar?

"Chad?" I almost begged it was him; at least it was someone I knew. Maybe he could get me out.

"Who else?" In the dim light, I could still see him give me his egotistical smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I need someone to get me out of here. Do you know the way out?"

He gave a chuckle. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Sonny Munroe, you're asking me, Chad Dylan Cooper, for help?" He gave a sarcastic gasp. "What has caused you to even come to this decision?"

I stood up straighter, as if this would defend me. "None of your business." He raised his eyebrows and I let my arms become limp by my sides. "Fine. Tawni ditched me and I realized that I can't get through this alone."

He stayed silent, closing his eyes and absorbing the fact that I needed help. That jerk. "Okay Sonny, you have me convinced. I'll help you out of here."

We walked side-by-side, our turns into different halls and our steps silent. I didn't want to speak to him if he was just going to insult me, and he was just too absorbed in his reflection anyways.

Typical.

"We're almost there." He pointed at the end of the hall we were in; there was a sharp turn leading into a burst of light. "See it?"

I gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I see it." I wanted to run and just soak the sunlight. The dim light has clung to my skin for too long and I just needed something to destroy the darkness.

But I enjoyed the silent walk through the House with Chad. Although he was being too self-conceited to even care, I was glad I wasn't alone. He was great company, especially since he didn't say anything.

I turned to Chad to see him fixing his hair in the mirror next to him. I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip.

"Uh, Chad?"

A muffled response.

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for helping me find the exit. I couldn't have done it without you." I felt heat creep up into my cheeks. Was I embarrassed that I had to ask for Chad Dylan Cooper's help?

He gave his egotistical smirk again, and gave me a pat on the shoulder. The patch of skin he touched sent electrical impulses that made my spine tingle. "It was no problem. We all have our times of weakness, and yours just happened to be in a House of Mirrors, which is pathetic." He faked a cough and rested his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and stood in front of him, looking up at his blue eyes. They were so calm, but I knew he couldn't stand me, and couldn't stand him. At all. "S-so what if I had a moment of weakness?" I stuttered. "Not everyone can be Chad Dylan Cooper perfect, okay? You're not even that perfect yourself!"

He looked past me and over my head. I think he was ignoring the fact that I was starting to explode on him.

"You're so egotistical, self-conceited, and you don't care about anyone else but yourself!"

I stood up straight, glaring at him. He was still staring past above my head. He looked down, looking uncomfortable with me staring at him.

Awkward silence.

He finally spoke.

"What did you say? I was trying to look at me, I mean who doesn't, but you were in the way. Do you think you could move?"


End file.
